


Превосходный план

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Brother/Brother Incest, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Yaoi, not actually Anonymous Sex, not actually dub-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Саске находит способ заняться сексом со своим братом так, чтобы тот не узнал об этом.





	Превосходный план

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Consummate Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467123) by cakecake. 



Саске нашёл способ заняться сексом со своим братом так, чтобы тот не узнал об этом.  
  
Просто он не мог признать, что хочет Итачи в таком плане. Не мог дать этому самодовольному ублюдку понять, что течёт по нему, по родному брату. Для ненависти и без того хватало одного только знания, что Итачи превосходит его по многим пунктам, будь то учебная успеваемость, отношения с родителями, ум и даже внешность... Как мог Саске позволить, чтобы Итачи узнал, что повлиял даже на его сексуальные предпочтения? И потом... признаваться собственному брату в том, что дрочишь на его светлый образ каждую ночь, воспроизводя в голове просто немыслимые инцестуальные фантазии, — это же совсем ни в какие ворота не лезет.  
  
По сути, особой вины Саске в этом не было. Итачи тоже хорош. Вся эта его дико привлекательная манера одеваться, привычка ходить в полурасстёгнутой рубашке, пристрастие к невозможно обтягивающим штанам, или вообще всё перечисленное одновременно — всем этим Итачи, казалось, издевался над младшим братом, бросая вызов его выдержке.  
  
Через несколько месяцев страданий и самоублажения Саске наконец решил, что больше так не может. Надо было разорвать этот порочный круг похотливых и аморальных мыслей. Именно в этот момент он решил перейти к действию. Быть может, реализовав свои фантазии, Саске обнаружит, что на деле всё не так уж волшебно, как ему представлялось, и перестанет заводиться всякий раз, как чёртов старший брат заходит в комнату.  
  
Но нужно было позаботиться о том, чтобы брат не узнал ничего, абсолютно ничего о желании, которое Саске к нему испытывал.  
  
Конечно, единственный способ заняться с кем-то сексом так, чтобы этот кто-то никогда об этом не узнал, — впоследствии убить этого кого-то... Что, опять же, не сработает, потому как во время секса Итачи узнает всё о бесстыдных томлениях Саске.   
  
А может, Саске мог бы споить брата до такого состояния, чтобы тот и думать забыл, кого будет трахать... Вот только Саске с тем же успехом мог бы спаивать камень, учитывая братову нечеловеческую устойчивость к алкоголю... Да и вообще, его попытки спаивания с самого начала будут выглядеть подозрительно.  
  
Далее, существовал ещё вариант соблазнить Итачи. Который спускал весь план в трубу, поскольку смысл был в том, чтобы оставить Итачи в неведении касательно того, что Саске хочет секса с ним. Стоило только представить последствия их...  _взаимодействия_  — и Саске уже хотелось съёжиться в комочек где-нибудь в тёмном уголке. Тем не менее соблазнить старшего брата ему так или иначе придётся, потому что в противном случае Саске его просто изнасилует, что сложно себе вообразить, ведь ему хотелось член брата именно в своей заднице, а не наоборот.  
  
Ситуация становилась по-настоящему напряжённой.  
  
Как и его член.  
  
Но в один прекрасный день, после долгих мучений, Саске наконец-то придумал самый блестящий в мире план. Этот план следовало бы прописать всем инцестным гей-парочкам мира... ну ладно, пожалуй, это слишком громко сказано, но план действительно хорош. А суть его в том, что Саске решил привязать Итачи к кровати и завязать ему глаза, а затем объездить его. Да! Идеальный план, превосходный способ заняться с Итачи сексом так, чтобы тот никогда и не узнал, что с ним был Саске. О да, разве могло существовать что-то ещё гениальнее! Саске даже хлопнул самого себя по спине за такую блестящую идею.  
  
Однако придумать, каким образом можно привязать брата к кровати и ограничить ему зрение, оказалось той ещё задачей. Саске ещё раз рассмотрел идею накачать брата вспомогательными веществами — хотя, если это удастся, то необходимость связывания и вовсе отпадёт... Разве что Саске захочет попробовать какой-нибудь бондаж... хмм... пожалуй, он позже об этом ещё подумает.  
  
Как привязать брата к кровати? Как завязать ему глаза? Итачи силён, и Саске давно это знал, хотя у него были запасные варианты. К примеру, заручиться посторонней помощью... Но чьей? Саске пробежался по списку кандидатов. Наруто? Неджи? Гаара? А может, головастик Шикамару что надумает... но в таком случае придётся объяснять, зачем ему приспичило связывать брата. Как будто он хоть одной живой душе обмолвится, что мечтает привязать Итачи к кровати!  
  
Ну же, Саске. Должен быть способ. У Итачи просто обязана быть какая-то слабость. Но какая именно? Что за естественная слабость? Горячие цыпочки? Ага, сейчас. Итачи настолько же натурален, насколько пряма лапшинка в рамене. Тогда, может, порно? Но каким образом оно поможет в связывании?  
  
И наконец, после многих часов раздумий Саске захотелось самому себе врезать. Как же он раньше не сообразил? Ведь существовал элементарный способ, практически не требующий усилий. Можно было совершить задуманное, пока Итачи спит! О да! Ведь брат уже будет лежать на кровати, готовенький, уязвимый и ни о чём не подозревающий. А Саске наскочит на него, завяжет ему глаза, а потом крепко примотает руки к изголовью. И когда Итачи проснётся, то будет уже готов для Саске. Непревзойдённый план. Совершенный. Лучше просто не придумаешь.  
  
Итак, достав всё необходимое, Саске приготовился к судьбоносной ночи. Он уже не мог дождаться, когда наконец-то переспит с Итачи, а тот ни о чём не узнает, и даже спрашивать его разрешения не придётся! Почему-то даже стало немного жаль старшего брата, ведь Саске просто получит от него желаемое и уйдёт. С другой стороны и поделом ублюдку за то, что он такой весь из себя одарённый и сексуальный!  
  
Но что если Итачи окажет сопротивление? Безусловно, он не станет лежать бревном, пока бог знает кто, кого он даже не видит, будет скакать у него на члене. Но у Саске больше не было времени беспокоиться о деталях. Его надежда больше не терпела отлагательств. Ему придётся как-то соблазнить Итачи, но чтобы тот не узнал его голоса. Задача не из лёгких, но искушение было слишком велико. Если старший брат станет сопротивляться... ну, он ведь будет связан, да и, наверное, всё же не откажется от халявного секса? В конце концов, ему совсем не повредит оттянуться, а Саске уж постарается провернуть всё так хорошо, чтобы Итачи просто заткнулся и стонал.  
  
Бесконечное, казалось бы, планирование подошло к своему финалу, когда Саске наконец-то приступил к действию в ночь. Он убедился в том, что особняк Учиха мертвенно тих и родители с братом уснули. Он вылез из постели в одних боксёрах, потому как лишняя одежда была последним, что ему было нужно, схватил заготовленные атрибуты и вышел из комнаты. В темноте он побрёл по коридору, успокаивая себя и заверяя в том, что дело непременно выгорит.  
  
Добравшись до комнаты Итачи, он сделал глубокий вдох и тихо повернул ручку. И вот, в темноте Саске различил фигуру брата, лежавшую под слоями одеял и крепко спящую. Тихими шагами, как ниндзя, он приблизился к Итачи.  
  
Боже правый, его брат был сексуален даже во сне. Саске взял лоскут ткани, чтобы завязать брату глаза, и медленно забрался на кровать, задерживая дыхание, чтобы не разбудить спящего. Зная, что у старшего брата не самый чуткий сон, он осторожно обернул материю вокруг его глаз, совсем чуть-чуть приподнимая ему голову, чтобы завязать максимально крепкий узел.  
  
 _Одно сделано,_  — подумал Саске, —  _а теперь самое сложное..._ Нужно развернуть Итачи на спину и достать из-под одеяла его руки. Саске медленно потянул покрывало вниз, открывая вид на обнажённую грудь. Саске просто пожирал глазами тусклый силуэт подтянутого тела, а потом, туго сглотнув, взял братовы тяжёлые руки и поднял.  
  
Итачи вдруг пошевелился, едва слышно замычав во сне. Саске замер, перестав дышать, и даже сердце у него на секунду остановилось. И тем не менее, при всём страхе и нервозности, он находил ситуацию очень и очень возбуждающей, и не успел и глазом моргнуть, как в трусах уже наполовину затвердело.  _Вот зараза._  Нужно поскорее связать брата, потому что он может проснуться в любой момент, и тогда придётся удирать в коридор с болезненной эрекцией и проваленным планом.  
  
Крепко, но осторожно держа запястья Итачи, он достал верёвку и связал их друг с другом отработанным движением, в котором заблаговременно потренировался, чтобы — когда дойдет до дела — не облажаться. Он сделал так, чтобы у Итачи была возможность положить руки на кровать и не травмироваться. Затем откинулся назад, чтобы, облизываясь, полюбоваться своим произведением искусства. Ему действительно удалось связать Итачи —  _ему_ , из всех людей! Да к тому же получить его в своё распоряжение. От осознания этого Саске возбудился ещё сильнее.  
  
И вдруг...  
  
— Собираешься начать? — раздался в темноте шёпот, от которого у Саске, вырванного из собственных мыслей, глаза на лоб полезли. Когда, ад раскалённый, Итачи проснулся?!   
  
Саске не знал, что ответить. Проклятье, да он вовсе не мог ничего ответить, иначе брат тотчас же опознал бы его по голосу! Неужели он не спал с самого начала? Да нет же, как такое могло быть... Но если всё-таки не спал, то почему не сопротивлялся верёвкам? Если подумать, Итачи со странным спокойствием отнёсся к тому, что кто-то привязывал его к изголовью кровати... и слишком уж спокойно лежал, даже если предположить, что на самом деле в этот момент спал...  
  
Ублюдок! Саске мысленно осыпал его проклятиями за то, что Итачи вечно такой сексуальный, вечно на шаг впереди. Но теперь ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как держать рот на замке, отволакивая в сторону одеяло, чтобы ничто больше не накрывало старшего брата... за исключением самого Саске.  
  
Просто не верилось, что сейчас он видел Итачи в одних боксёрах. А очень скоро увидит и без них. И все сны, все фантазии наконец прекратятся! Саске ещё раз облизнул губы от того, что перед собой видел всё до мельчайшей выпуклости каждого мускула, всё до малейшей чёрточки красивого лица с завязанными глазами... всё это было чересчур. Ему уже было немыслимо жарко, а ведь это только самое начало.  
  
Саске подтянул брата вверх так, чтобы тот оказался в сидячем положении, с запястьями, пойманными между загривком и изголовьем кровати. И больше не намерен был разводить церемонии, не желая ничего другого, кроме секса. Он шустро оседлал бёдра старшего брата и застонал, когда собственная эрекция проехалась по чужому сочащемуся члену. И когда Саске понял, что натворил, ему захотелось себе втащить за произведенный звук. Оставалось надеяться, что Итачи не узнает его по стонам... ведь он, по идее, никогда прежде не должен был их услышать.  
  
Разочарованный отсутствием какой-либо реакции, Саске сильнее прежнего навалился на колени брата и пробежался ладонями вдоль его тела. Боже правый... Он не мог передать словами свои ощущения. Дабы заглушить собственные звуки, он обрушился губами на брата, задавая их первому поцелую некоторой эротичности, и испытал небывалое облегчение и возбуждение, когда Итачи ему ответил, вталкиваясь языком в рот и принимая активное участие в том, что, по мнению Саске, станет лучшим поцелуем на свете.  
  
Когда они разделились, Саске ощутил под собой твёрдость, с неимоверным воодушевлением понимая, что Итачи завёлся от всей этой ситуации... что значительно всё облегчало, хотя Саске не мог не спросить себя: как, во имя всего святого, его старший брат мог возбудиться оттого, что его связал неизвестно кто. С другой стороны, Итачи был обладателем не самых прочных моральных тормозов...  
  
Саске отпнул собственные трусы, отправляя их в свободный полёт, и наклонился вперёд, чтобы снова поцеловать брата. Он был адски возбуждён, но никак не мог насытиться его губами, пропуская язык Итачи до самого своего горла, а тем временем ведя руками до резинки его боксёров, чтобы медленно их стянуть.  
  
Когда Итачи приподнял таз, чтобы младший брат смог окончательно от них избавиться, тот приостановил свои действия и просто смотрел. У брата... такой большой... Саске пожирал глазами его член, сглатывая, зная, что это Итачи ещё не возбудился в полную силу, но размер уже так поражал, что не оторваться. Стоило только вообразить, как очень скоро он на него насадится, и стало ещё жарче, ещё волнительнее. Саске не удержался и спустил вниз руку, чтобы погладить себя, глядя на достоинство брата.  
  
— ...Нравится вид? — негромко вопросил Итачи в ответ на неожиданную паузу в происходящем. Саске и рад был бы огрызнуться в ответ, но не мог, так что лишь наградил Итачи испепеляющим взглядом, хотя тот всё равно не мог этого увидеть. Саске заметил, что брат ухмыляется, и ему захотелось сбить эту ухмылочку с его губ. Уж больно Итачи спокоен и разговорчив для того, кто был связан невесть кем...  
  
Переведя взгляд обратно на братов член, Саске увидел, что тот прямо-таки истекает смазкой, и это стало для него последней каплей. Невозможно больше спокойно смотреть. Страшно захотелось взять его в рот! Саске нагнулся, чтобы слизнуть преякулят, и без малейшего промедления всосал его так много, как только мог. Итачи тихонько ахнул и задержал дыхание, когда Саске продолжил ему отсасывать, но одного этого ему оказалось мало. Нет, ублюдку обязательно надо было приподнять таз и толкнуться членом глубже в глотку Саске, отчего тот немного подавился, но быстро расслабил мышцы горла, делая старшему брату почти что глубокий минет.  
  
Саске с жадностью впивал мягкие звуки, издаваемые братом, продолжая исполнять фелляцию, заглатывая член целиком и с усилием обсасывая. При этом одной рукой он потирал яички и когда почувствовал, что старший брат близится к разрядке, то остановился, не дав тому кончить. Утёр губы тыльной стороной ладони и взглянул на выражение лица Итачи: голова запрокинута, приоткрытые губы хватают воздух. Саске в жизни ещё настолько сильно не заводился. Его могло сгубить одно лишь наблюдение за братом. Саске занял прежнюю свою позицию на его коленях и вновь с силой столкнул их губы, а затем, фиксируя каменный член Итачи в одном положении, опустился на него.  
  
До прихода сюда он уже подготовился у себя в комнате, однако едва в нём оказалась только самая головка, как Саске уже сбился с дыхания и не мог больше сосредоточиться на поцелуях. У Итачи слишком большой и просто не поместится! Саске едва продвинулся дальше головки, а Итачи уже с заметным трудом сдерживался от разрядки, доведённый до самого края стараниями его рта.  
  
От боли Саске зажался. Сгрёб простыню под руками, пытаясь насадиться глубже, однако, жмурясь, очень сомневался, что получится. И вдруг по бокам его бёдер легли две тёплые ладони и направили его вниз, поощряя к продолжению.  
  
Саске резко распахнул глаза и увидел, что эти самые ладони принадлежат старшему брату! Какого чёрта! Когда он-...  
  
Вот только глаза у Итачи по-прежнему были завязаны, и тот явно не собирался ничего менять. Саске мысленно выругался на самого себя, не в силах поверить, что брат действительно выбрался из пут, но очень быстро всё мысли вытряхнуло из головы, когда старший брат, потеряв всякое терпение, со всей силы резко насадил его на свой член, после того как Саске прогнулся ему навстречу.  
  
Мальчик невольно вскрикнул в голос, и оставалось только надеяться, что Итачи не смог его узнать и что на шум не примчатся родители из своей комнаты в другом конце коридора. Итачи явно подумал о том же, потому что наклонился вперёд и заткнул Саске губами, продолжая приподнимать и опускать его снова и снова, насаживая на себя под различными углами.  
  
Больно! Саске невольно испытывал беспомощность, когда Итачи без капли волнения, бессовестно пользовал его, снова поднимая и снова жёстко насаживая на себя, но когда после нескольких подходов удар пришёлся по некой точке внутри — Саске стремительно достиг самого пика удовольствия и бурно кончил, застонав ещё громче, и снова был заткнут втянувшим его в поцелуй братом.  
  
Воспользовавшись тем, что Саске рефлекторно сжал его сильнее, Итачи продолжал вбиваться в него так, чтобы попадать по заветной точке, отчего Саске томно и невнятно стонал ему в рот. Мощные толчки старшего брата очень точно отдавались ударами в самое нужное место, что заставляло Саске хотеть этого ещё и ещё. Хватка на бёдрах причиняла боль, да и задница ныла, но всё это с лихвой окупалось концентрированным удовольствием. В голове у Саске билось —  _ещё ещё ещё_  — и Итачи удовлетворял все его потребности, не разжимая захвата на бёдрах и со звучными шлепками вбиваясь в его тело. И когда напряжение стало слишком сильно даже для нечеловеческой выдержки Итачи, он с прерывистым вздохом кончил в младшего брата, частью забрызгав семенем внутренние стороны его бёдер и простыни.   
  
После этого они немного полежали, восстанавливая дыхание; член Итачи до сих пор оставался у Саске внутри, разделяя тепло между их телами, так близко прижатыми друг к другу. Саске уже был на грани того, чтобы отключиться, однако мгновенно вспомнил своё положение и то, что брату достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы избавиться от повязки на глазах. Мальчик бессильно поднялся, снимаясь с братова члена, схватил свои брошенные на пол трусы и стрелой выскочил из комнаты, пропахшей мускусом секса и семенем, надеясь, что Итачи не станет его преследовать.  
  
Ноги отказали ему, едва он очутился у себя в комнате, и Саске рухнул на кровать, всё ещё тяжело дыша после великолепного секса. Потрясающего, бесподобного секса. Хотелось снова. Хотелось ещё. У него болела задница, он больше не чувствовал собственных ног, но всё равно хотел добавки. Чёрт, да он хотел по крайней мере передёрнуть разок перед сном. Однако прежде чем Саске успел обдумать ещё больше непристойных мыслей, его вырубило.  
  
  


***

  
Субботнее утро пробралось к Саске в окно, и он проснулся от солнечного света, хлынувшего в спальню. Мальчик протёр глаза и сел на постели.  _Ох!_  Чёрт подери, как же саднит седалище! Саске моргнул, вспомнил все события минувшей ночи и улыбнулся. Это было потрясающе... Отголоски ощущений до сих пор покалывали в теле, и он опять наполовину возбудился.   
  
Итак, его план сработал идеально, не считая того, что Итачи высвободил руки. Почему было не сорвать и повязку с глаз, оставалось для Саске загадкой, но в итоге он пришёл к выводу, что Итачи просто не хотел портить настрой... а это непременно бы случилось.  
  
По звукам с первого этажа Саске понял, что домашние уже собрались за завтрак, так что он тоже поспешил покинуть кровать и присоединиться к ним. Если чересчур задержится — Итачи наверняка что-то заподозрит.  
  
Почистив зубы и приняв душ, Саске направился к кухне, где родители с Итачи уже заняли места за столом.  
  
Саске сглотнул, взглянув на брата и вспомнив о его члене. Зажмурившись, мальчик постарался прогнать эту картинку из головы.  _Держи себя в руках,_  — сказал он себе, —  _веди себя спокойно, как будто ничего не произошло и сегодня самый обыкновенный день!_  
  
Входя в кухню, он пожелал доброго утра родителям. Занял место напротив Итачи, и когда повернулся к нему, старший брат слегка ему ухмылялся. Саске туго сглотнул, но постарался изобразить свой фирменный раздражённый взгляд.  
  
— Что? — привычно огрызнулся он на Итачи, после чего уткнулся в свой завтрак.  
  
— Ты... хорошо провёл ночь, Саске? — поинтересовался Итачи самым повседневным тоном, но Саске всё равно весь натянулся от напряжения и застыл, перестав есть. Итачи узнал? Узнал? Мог ли он догадаться? Но ведь Саске не оставил никаких видимых знаков своего присутствия в его комнате, разве что... ну, вообще-то там осталась его сперма. Но имеет ли это значение? Не понесёт же её Итачи в лабораторию на ДНК-анализ, в самом-то деле!  
  
Саске знал, что Итачи не оставил никаких отметин у него на шее — только на бёдрах... которые были все в синяках, сейчас надёжно скрытых одеждой, так что Итачи никоим образом не сможет узнать об их существовании.  
  
Саске поднял глаза и понял, что брат по-прежнему ждёт его ответа, так что поспешил наградить его грозным взглядом. Что сказать? "Да, у меня была великолепная ночь"? Но разве это не будет признанием поражения? А если ответить "нет", то покажется, будто он всё отрицает, ведь так?  
  
Так что в конечном итоге Саске сказал:  
— Я просто спал.  
  
Он мельком бросил взгляд на родителей, занятых чтением утренней газеты и явно не замечающих его напряжения. Итачи кивнул, но в продолжении завтрака ухмылка так и не сошла с его лица. Он прямо-таки светился от счастья в это утро! Кому-то, кто был знаком с устрашающим взглядом Итачи, могло показаться, будто тот совсем недавно с кем-то переспал... Что истинная правда.  
  
Не желая больше оставаться рядом с братом, Саске поднялся и вышел из-за стола, сказав родителям, что наелся. Он пошёл прочь из комнаты, зная, что брат внимательно смотрит ему вслед, но не имея уверенности, знает ли Итачи, что это именно Саске приходил к нему прошлой ночью. В любом случае надо было убираться восвояси и поскорее! К тому же от сидения ему сейчас только хуже.  
  
Приближаясь к лестнице, Саске ощутил присутствие брата у себя за спиной и, яростно развернувшись, бросил испепеляющий взгляд на человека, до которого дорвался прошлой ночью.  
  
— Какие-то проблемы, Итачи?  
  
— Хотел спросить тебя о том же, маленький брат, — прозвучал безэмоциональный ответ старшего брата.  
  
Однако то, что сказал Итачи вслед за этим, заставило Саске вспыхнуть до помидорного оттенка, а мир вокруг — рухнуть после слов брата, поразивших его подобно удару молнии.  
  
— Саске, а ты прихрамываешь...


End file.
